<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by the_only_education_worth_having</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332327">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having'>the_only_education_worth_having</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Fics [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID 19, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, News, Quarantine, Requested, Stay Safe BBs, lockdown - Freeform, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Reader learn about the lockdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Williams/Reader, Jesse Williams/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Fics [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REQUEST<br/>Hope you're doing good! And all of your loved ones!🙏🏻❤ Stay Safe and Sane!👀 I don't know if you write for other people (without being on your masterlist) so I thought about requesting "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while" "Is that my shirt?" "I always sleep best when you're next to me" w/ Jesse W. Thx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse entered the living room with two glasses of wine and slid into the couch beside Y/N who instinctively cuddled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. Jesse turned on the TV ready to watch a film on Netflix when CNN came on with breaking news.</p><p>‘Good evening, we come to you with breaking news about covid-19 commonly known as the Coronavirus. As infection and mortality numbers continue to rise through social interaction government officials have decided that social distancing measures are no longer enough. To combat the spread of the disease through close contact citizens are asked to stay at home.</p><p>People are asked to only make essential journeys, for example, travelling to and from work, shopping for essentials and medical aid. If you have to attend a store we ask you to practice good social distancing and take care to remember to wash your hands frequently. </p><p>This news comes after bars, theatres and cafes restaurants have been asked to close following government guidelines. Government officials ask people not to travel between households and stay in one location where possible.</p><p>This has been your news update, now to Brian with the weather.’</p><p>‘Woah, shit just got a lot more real,’ Y/N said.<br/>‘Yeah,’ Jesse agreed.<br/>‘I mean I knew we had to stay indoors but quarantine is gonna suck.’<br/>‘I know I’m gonna go out of my mind.’<br/>‘Me too,’ Y/N agreed, ‘rattling around my apartment on my own I’m gonna be stir crazy.’<br/>‘Well then, looks like we’re stuck here for a while then,’ Jesse said. Y/N pulled up and away for him so she could look at him as she said, ‘what?’<br/>‘Well you’ll be crazy on your own and so will I. Why don’t we be crazy here together?’<br/>‘But what about all my stuff and working from home and all that?’<br/>‘Babe,’ Jesse chuckled leaning forward to kiss her temple, ‘you practically live here anyway. You’ve plenty of stuff and you can use my computer for work and I’ll use my laptop. It’s no big deal.’</p><p>Y/N leant in and kissed Jesse on the lips before pulling back and smiling. Jesse kissed her deeply pushing her back so she was resting against the sofa. Jesse chuckled as she mumbled against his lips, ‘this is not very good social distancing.’<br/>‘Nope,’ Jesse said.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while until Jesse fell asleep. Y/N slipped out of his arms and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth. As she popped her head back around the living room she saw just how peaceful he looked and decided to leave him be and went and got in bed, switching the tv on. </p><p>A while later Jesse came into the room looking disoriented. As he disrobed he said, ‘I can’t believe that you let me fall asleep on the couch in my clothes. I feel like a little kid.’ <br/>‘Sorry, you just looked so cute,’ Y/N said as he climbed into bed next to her in just a fresh t-shirt and his boxers.<br/>‘Thanks,’ he said rolling his eyes, ‘you won’t think I’m cute when I’m up all night keeping you awake.’ <br/>‘You wouldn’t dare,’ she said. <br/>‘Oh really,’ Jesse said, cocking an eyebrow as he prodded her in the side, ‘wait is that my t-shirt?’ <br/>‘Yeah, it was the only thing I could find but don’t worry. I make it work.’ <br/>‘Har har,’ Jesse said, reaching around her and pulling her into his side, ‘anyway it doesn’t matter that you let me sleep late. I always sleep better when you’re next to me.’ <br/>‘Me too,’ Y/N sighed relaxing into him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>